911_operatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Version History
As taken from: https://steamcommunity.com/app/503560/discussions/0/350543389013897259 v1.09.04 * maps update, many minor bugs fixed (missing stations etc) * new languages added (Korean, Portuguese) * fixed minor errors in calls * fixed issues with incidents not being generated. * minor fixes of Call Editor. * every Operator's quote now has a shorter version for buttons * calls number per duty rebalanced * bonuses rebalanced * equipment selling now possible * firing staff members now possible * equipment and vehicles of same type are stacked * time speed returns to the previous speed after call ends * server maps update! * minor CallEditor bugfixing * japanese addresses fixed v1.05.31 * CallEditor can now be used to edit and upload your calls! * workshop calls are now supported! Download them from workshop to answer them in Free Game mode! * default calls modifications can now be made * linux version libraries compatibility FIXED * small cities with no road names fixed * Advanced Certification achievement level required lowered to 6 from 7 * Pathfinding upgraded * Game Loading reconstructed to cause fewer hangups v1.04.28 * fights happen less often * fighters can give up when overwhelmed * Japanese language added * alfa version of call editor can be found in CONTRIBUTORS beta! v1.04.21 * calls answering can be disabled in Free Game mode * workshop support for custom languages! * calls files can now be edited * custom calls can now be added (and started by codes) * disappearing vehicles fixed * some empty lines in calls fixed * minor changes v1.03.24 * Unique Stories mode added for career mode! * Russian language added * rename team code option added * teams reassignment possible by dragging * time management buttons (Z X as default) * keys reassignment possible * too high framerate fixed * muffle dialogs option added * minor bugfixes v1.03.08 * some calls dead loops are fixed * French proofreading v1.00.00 - Release version! * "officer down" radio report * gun shot lines * cities names are localized * splash screen added * invisible fighters fixed * numerous minor bugs fixed v14.15 * Final City - Washington! * 6 new generable calls: fights, fires, pains, car thefts and illegal parking * many more campaign calls added. * DLC Collectors Content is now supported * Different cities sizes are now supported * You can now choose to search and download "towns" too * Huge server side improvements * Menu performance improved * OnMouseOver effects and tips * French, Spanish and Polish now supported * New Tips pictures * Additional On-Site pictures * Difficulty balancing - shootings are more common, more reports, more calls, bigger penalties * The last unit can now leave, if there are no heavily injured * Correct Audio mixing * Tutorial is now voiceovered * Dozens of language, voice and mechanics fixes * Screenshots stored in persistent data path. v12.23 * server update! * some towns are now also available to download * some previously unavailable cities are now fixed * more achievements unlocked * time management improved * units and equipment bonuses now work correctly * team members efficiency balancing * calls bugfixes and corrections * ultrawide resolution (21:9) now supported v12.14 * First Aid tips added to loading screen! * LINUX compatibility! * first achievements are possible to be unlocked! * campagin cities rebalanced * many smaller bugfixes v12.07 * you can reassign team members tasks by choosing them and clicking the target in OnSite window * status icons on/off by space button * news bar for important team messages * team members performance rebalanced * policemen and firemen can now very slowly secure heavily injured * added an option to mute the operator voice (good for streamers) * fixed issues with pathfinding * new duty time clock * loads of conversation fixes * dialog options shortened * fixed san francisco event (reset city required) * equipment and vehicles buyable by dragging * equipment saved and used correctly * teams checks before duty start * game saves after clicking "start deployment" * fighting bugfixes * team members die correctly * firemen vehicles are faster * enter button now confirms a window * Crash to desktop during some chases fixed * female radio voice added * Ignoring conversations rebalanced * changed conversations background sounds * not disappearing on mouseovers fixed * policemen ranks fixed * fixed zoom issues * added equipment descriptions * added loads of kickstarter backers photos * added sound and music settings * some cities errors are now supported * basic police copter is now cheaper v11.09 RESET GAME DATA (IN INGAME OPTIONS) MIGHT BE REQUIRED! * game goes BETA * career mode unlocked * 5 cities in career mode * 2 new generable calls sets * 30 new scenario calls * balance: changed report popularities, speeds etc. * save game bugfixes * maps bugfixes * additional POIs * more cities available to download * second radio voice * many minor bugfixes v09.24 * money bonuses after duties for each reputation point * extra bonus for every 10 reputation points * new recruits (1-3) every duty * extended After Action Reports * "City Of The Day" feature in Free Game mode * added more supporters photos * fights are less possible * driving skill of the 1st team member influences speed and acceleration more. * performance fixes in menu * delete city option * reset button clears all data, inluding maps * map data fixes * map downloadment fixes * downloaded city is displayed as 1st * new Point of Interests in map data * back button in credits works v09.13 * fixed empty call dead loop * fixed camera movement * fixed tutorial deadends * only patrolling units respond to events now * only police vehicles can stop fugitives * visual fixes * added more supporters photos v09.03 * first alpha release to the Kickstarter community.